The Omegas
by Goddess Of The Games
Summary: (Give It a Chance Please)Crystal. Jackson. Kynthia. Leo. The four have lost their memories in a time of desperation. (Different from HOO) How? Why were they brought together? The gods? A prank maybe? What about an evil, who is their only chance of survival? Not only do they get the pain, misery, and blood shed of the quest, But the drama that they bring. Full Summary Inside.
1. Crystal

Crystal. Jackson. Jade. Leo. The four have been choosen to complet a quest. A quest that was said to be fulfilled over 3000 years ago. Not only do they face the horrer of their memories being wiped, but the pain and bloodshed that comes with this quest. Not only that, but the drama that their personalities bring amongst themselves. Will they survive? If there is a chance of survival, what is it? How will it happen? Who brought them together? No one thought the answer would be what it is. No one thought the answer would be their only chance of survival.

This story will have 'Parts' these parts are where the story is taking place, and who it is happining to. The first part is with our 'Special Four' The second at Camp Half-Blood. THen the parts will switch. There will be chapters in this part. Each chapter is a different person's veiw of what is story will have 3 OCs That I made up. ( If i get reviews for more OCs for something you guys want i may add them.) Then the main characters from HOO And PJO.I warn you, there may be sex scenes, swearing, detailed fights/injuries, violent reactions, and you may not be able to stop for reading! ~ Goddess Of The Games

**Disclaimer: All of the Percy Jackson Characters In This Book Belong To The One And Only Rick Riordan.**

**I would also like to apologize for any spelling mistakes in advance. The writer i am typing on does not have spell check. I would also like to thank the readers that are giving me a chance. And please Review! I LOVE criticism! Just Please not to harsh, this is my first FanFic. Thanks! To all my readers BLUE COOKIES! ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****~ Goddess Of The Games P.S I plan on making this like a 'Disney Move' so there most likely will be singing and music coming from nowhere (LOL). **

Omega Chapter 1

By: Goddess Of The Games

Part 1: Memories

Crystal

I listen to the sound. The soft Clip-Clop of hooves. I feel soft, hair-like fabric underneath me. I can feel and hear but I am not conscious. My head is pounding. Ringing soon over takes the soft pitter-Patter. My eyelids feel like garage doors. Their so heavy. And stiff. How long have I been out? How did I go out? Who am I ? What am I doing? What was I doing?So many questions am I'm not even awake. Finally my brain starts to work. Slowly, I open my eyes, only for them to droop closed. I couldn't make out anything. It was a blur of green and brown. Trees I suspect. I begin to think unconscious better because whole body aches. Not aches. It feels like all my bones have been broken. The pain in my ankle is indescribable. It feels like I'm being stabbed in the bone with a burning knife over and over, twice a second, never calming.I try again to open my stinging eyes, and gratefully, succeed. I look down at the soft fabric. Fur. Glossy, snow white fur. Something fluffier is wrapped around me from my back to my lower thighs. I try to twist to see what is wrapped around me.

I'm like an angel. I got hurt and fell. I was flying then I fell, into the lake. Not drowning, just lying there, unable to do anything no matter how much I struggle. No other angels to save me.

I can't move. I can.t remember anything. What's the point of trying when no one cares about you? Then I feel something, something is trying to pull me down into the the lake. And so I think for only seconds before deciding. Why don't I let it. And I do.

Because

I'm

All

Alone.

I thought I would be dead. I thought I would wake in heaven with white wings and a halo. No. Whatever pulled me down into that lake just wanted to show me life. My life.

A flashback.

A twirl of black and red and purple and green, brown, blue, white, orange, yellow, tan. Dots. Strips. All mixed the colors melt, they melt into shapes like clay. Then it forms a picture.

_**I see five boys, two girls. I'm the first girl.**_

_**I'm shorter then all of the boys. I am wearing a pair of black running shoes. I have a tight black sports bra with red strips down the side. Then my shorts are black with red strips that line up with the sports bra. My hair is a dark brown, almost black. I have a red strip of hair in one of my princess curls. My icy blue-green eyes sparkle. I am skinny, strong even. And of course, I'm tan. **__**The first boy has milk chocolate hair and sea green eyes. He is very muscular and grim. He's tall. he has a scar going from his left ear to the bottom left of his thin lips. He's wearing a tight black shirt and khaki cargo pants. **__**The second boy has red, almost orange fire hair (not real fire.). His eyes are grassy green. Freckles dot all under his eyes. He's the first taller then me. He's wearing a light green, unbuttoned button up shirt with a white tank top underneath. Then he's wearing black cargo pants. He's tan and has a lot of arm muscle. **__**The third boy has a huge, square chest. He's wearing no shirt so you can see his tight abs and pecks. He's super tan and muscular. Then he's wearing black Nike athletic shorts. His eyes are a light brown, his brown hair in an army cut. **__**The fourth boy. He has longer and straighter brown hair then the third boy. He has kaleidoscope eyes. He's the second tallest. He's tan, and more square. (Dang, I hang out with some big muscled boys.) He has a lot of leg and chest muscle. He's wearing a tight orange tank top and black sport shorts. **__**The last boy. He has a tall square of dark curls on the top of his head. He has full body muscle. He's drenched in sweat. He has silver eyes, like a full moon in the night sky. His skin is a swirl of milk chocolate with a hint of black. He's wearing no shirt, and jeans. **__**Then the girl. She has long red hair. Not with any orange. Cherry red. Her eyes are also like silver moons. She's a caramel color. She's wearing pink and green sports bra and shorts.**_

_**The background is a mix of buildings, trees, flowers, fruits, markets, people. We walk, the last boy next to me. The rest behind us.**__**"Roman?" I ask the African American. "Yeah Crystal." he replies. "I've been offered Queen." I say and look down, a blush spreading on my face. Roman gets a large goofy grin. We approach two huge doors. We slowly open them then-.**_

I breath slowly. My eyes open. I feel better. Now I'm just tired. My ankle has been reduced to a low throb. I'm still a little dizzy and confused. Well, a lot confused.

The fluffy stuff that was wrapped around me is now gone. Slowly I sit up. What ever is underneath me, forces my legs apart, making me straddle it. I study the moving object. "So, my mysterious object is a horse." I say. Suddenly the horse stops, throwing me closer to it's neck. It paws the ground. Then a voice pops into my head. _"The name's Pegasus girl." _I swear, I almost fall off the damn thing. "D-d-did you j-just t-talk?" I stutter. _"No Hun, that was the tree over there." _Pegasus says in my head. " But Pegasi aren't real!" I almost yell. _"Alright Babe, calm down. I'm not a Pagasi, I'm the Pegasus. You know, Hercules, yeah I was his. But let me tell you, the guy is a Jerk. Now, I can't tell you about yourself but I can tell you about me." _He says and begins a slow trot. Well, this is the only lead I can get. I slowly nod. "Alright. . ."

Then he begins. _"I'm a show off Babe, and you are too ... With me at least. Where we're going, there are people being brought there by their horses with their memories gone too which means first impressions. We work together in harmony so this should be easy for you. Now, I met you when you were a kid. You had a small dagger and kept chopping up one of the dolls you had gotten. Right then I knew you were a warrior and fell in love with your pretty face." _I blush and look down. I swear, he blushes too_. "No, don't let my strong little girl get mushy on me, understand?" _He says. I might as well make him happy. "No. I don't." I say firmly. He begins a gallop. _"That a girl. Now hold on." _He says and begins a sprint. I dig my fingers into his soft, huge, blue, gold, and white mane. I feel something lift over my thighs. I look down as it happens. We lift from the ground. 'WOOSH!'. I look back. Huge. No. Gigantic, at least six feet long, wings sprout from his back. Most feathers snowy white, some with a hint of blue, but each wing is lined with feathers of gold. That's when I look down. "Aagh!" I yell. We have to be a mile up in the air. Everything looks so small. We were running on a path in the woods. No buildings. Just trees.

_"Come on girl, we've been higher then this before!" _I close my eyes. I feel his soft wings rubbing up against me. Something surges through me. Adrenalin. I twist my fingers deeper into his mane. "Faster!" I yell. His wings flap wildly. Wind whistles in my ear. My hair flying behind me. A grin spreads across my face. Clouds bunch around us. The sky is a light pink. We raise above the sea of clouds.

Now I know a bit about myself.

I'm a thrill-seeker.

Then we drop.

Most would scream bloody murder or barf.

Me, I'm shouting, "WOOH HOO! YEAH! LET'S GO!"

Then I see it. An open field. I see horses, even though they look like ants. One burns, a bright orange flame. The second is a misty color, flashing with lightning, like a storm itself. All if the horses are just reaching the meadow. Even though their all beautiful, I still like mine better.

Pegasus tucks his wings in. We drop like an eagle, snout down, dropping on a slant.

_"Get ready girl"_

And I'm ready.

Because this time.

I'm

Not

Alone.

Then it happens.

We break the speed of

sound.


	2. Jackson

**Hi! Welcome back. I'm trying to post daily so that's what I'll do! Let's Get To the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Own No HOO Or PJO Characters in this book! The HOO Characters belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Omega Chapter 2**

**By: HeroesOfOlympusBooks**

**Jackson**

I don't remember.

That's all I can tell myself when I think. I can barely spell my name.

J. A. C. K. S.

What's next? Oh yeah.

O. N.

I remember a bit of how I got here. I was mad. I don't know who I was mad at. I grabbed someone's horse. I don't know who. It was this horse. I meant to ride it down to the meadow but it just took off this way.

I was at a camp of some sort. Purple. The color purple everywhere. Each step I go on this stormy horse the less memory I have. 'My Name is Jackson. I am 16 years old. My favorite color is gray. Purple camp.' I tell myself over and over again. These are the simple things I have to remember to survive. 'My name is Jackson. I am . . . 16 years old. My favorite color is wh- gray. Purple camp.' I look down and study the horse. Even though he moves his legs, his hooves never touch the ground. It's like he's wind himself. He leaves a trail of mist behind him. I don't know why he's carrying me through these woods. Or why I'm letting him. I feel like I need to do this. I look up. The sun is melting into the clouds turning them into a sea of colors. Sending waves of orange and pink and light purple through the sky. A warm summer breeze blows through the trees. These woods are so thick, I can't see more then ten feet into the trees. Truthfully, I don't know if I want to see.'My name is Jackson. I am 16 years old. I came from a camp.' I'm already starting to loose it. It changed. I know it did. I feel like the memories are in my head, just being covered my something that is nothing.

What am I saying, that's so confusing.

'My name is Jackson. I am 16 years old.'

My head is pounding. My limbs go numb. My eyes droop closed. I slide from straddling the horse to laying flat on it's back. It doesn't seem to care. 'My name is Jackson.'

That's it.

I give up.

My mind shuts off. Everything goes black.

Unconscious.

**"Jackson Baby, come to bed will you, you have a big day, you can't be tired!" I female calls from in a bed room. I Stand. I have messy, blond hair. I then have violet eyes. Not light violet. Dark violet. I'm in shorts. I walk into the bed room. A female is laying, on top of the covers, in a shirt way to big for her. My eyes go wide. She has strawberry blond hair that reaches her shoulders. She then has electric blue eyes. She's slim, tan, buxom, and HOT!**

**I jump onto the bed, next to her. I roll over, ontop of her. I kiss deeply. My hand travels up her shirt, next to her breasts.**

**Then the scene changes. The colors melt, then reshape like dough. Now, I'm kissing her hand, my other hand on her stomach.**

**She's as pale as a ghost. Her hair is slicked down with sweat.**

**"Take Care Of Her." She says, weak, too weak. **

**Slowly, her hand slides out of mine. The color drains from her eyes.**

**She's gone.**

I jolt wake, almost falling off my stormy horse as it jumps.

" CRALSH"

My eardrums pick up that last noise that blast them apart. All I see is black. All I hear is ringing. My ears burn, sting. I wince. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Like being shocked millions of times with hundreds of volts. Then the blackness turns to white. Electricity flies through my body. No more pain. Then I see. A huge cloud of thick, brown dust has lifted in the air.

I hear a .The dust that was flying liftsShe stands 's tan. Skinny. Strong. She has dark brown hair with a red strip in one of her curls. She's wearing a red ruffled shirt. Over the shirt is a cropped, black leather jacket. Then she has tight black leather pants and big black boots.

The aura she gives off is a bit intimidating. Well, a lot intimidating. She smiles. "You're the first one here." She says. "There are more?" I ask. " I saw one more." She says. Then all the dust clears. I see the horse. The beautiful blue white and gold horse."Did you loose your memory too?" I ask and slide off my stormy horse. "Pegasus told me we all did." She says and gestures to the horse. "You can talk to yours?" I ask. "He talks to me . . . In my head." She taps her head. I nod. "What's your name?" I ask her. I study her. She's strange . . . different. I can feel it. "Crystal. She says and smiles. "You?" She asks. "Jackson." I tell her. "I have a feeling we'll be great friends." Suddenly I sense something. The horse, Pegasus, paws the ground and snorts.

He senses it too.

Danger.

**Ohhhhhhh! Cliff Hanger. Next Up Is __****Kynthia! I** wonder what her secret will be? And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need at least 1 review to post the next chapter! And i really do think these few chapters will be the worst. This is just our beginning! But Thanks for reading and I hope with all my heart that you fill Fav or Follow! Remember that review! Any suggestions? PM Me! Blue Cookies 4 Everyone! BY! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**~ Goddess Of The Games (GOTG)**


	3. Kynthia

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter, I just got really bad writers block! There is about one more chapter before it really picks up so PLEASE stay with me! I would love if you checked out my other stories. PLEASE! Well, here is my story!**

**Omegas **

**Chapter 3:**

_**Kynthia **_

I watch as the waves, black as night, crash into the side of our boat. I close my eyes, throwing my head up as the sea breeze blows my hair back. The sweet smell of salt and wind lingers just under my nose. My fingers curl around the bar of the railing on the ship. I open my eyes, studding the contrasting sky. A warm, yellow and pink glow spreads across the black storm clouds. The sun is barley see-able through the blackened clouds. The soft breeze blows harder,a sign that the storm is nearing. The clouds drift right above the ship, the _Omega._My mother gave my and my brother the ship, just before she died. My fingers find their way to the seashell tied around my neck. I pull the string off from my skin, allowing me to see the shell clearly. I run my thumb over the faded blue shell. The bumps remind me of the waves,deep and smooth. Yet in some parts it's rough, to deep and hard. A mid Atlantic color instead of the light, almost see through Caribbean waters. It was one of those, half of a clam shell. My mother had given in to me for my 10th birthday. She found the shell before she met my father. The thick rope holding it around my neck was from my father's ship, the ship he sailed the day my mother found out she was to have me. My brother was already born, to a different man though. My other fingers from my left hand rub the fabric of my dress. The milky, blue gray fabric. The dress only goes down to my mid thigh. I would prefer for it to be longer, but today I didn't care.

"Kat!" My brother pulls me from my thoughts. Kat, my nickname. My full name is Kynthia Adrianna Talthon. I didn't care for the nickname. My mother had engraved my full name into the inside of the shell. "Kat! Come on!" My brother, Ashton, yells. I turn, twirling my blue hair with my finger. My hair was about three shades darker then the shell. Kind of a seagreen with highlights of a seafoam white. Based off of the sea itself. My eyes look the same exact way. Seagreen with whisks of seafoam white. My paleish skin made the green pop even more then it already did.

"I need help with the compus." He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. An old habit we both had taken in. "You know I'm not very good with this direction stuff." He says, looking up into my eyes. Ashton is 26, I'm 17. See the difference there? He has deep brown eyes and scruffy, ruffled brown hair. He had a beard, but shaved it away last week, so there's some rough nubs of whiskers left. I shake my head. "You have to learn yoursel-" I begin to say. A wild gust of wind blows, almost knocking me and Ashton over. _BANG! _I find my footing and look to the side of me, towards the sound. The door to the bridge, the control room on a ship, had slammed shut. I look up at Ashton. "Please tell me you have the keys!" I yell at Ashton over the howling winds. The storm had picked up fast. Almost to fast to be real. The ship spins and raises and falls. Ashton shoves his hands into each and every one of his pockets. "No! No No No No No!" He yells. "It's in the bridg-" Thunder rumbles as rain pours down. The water blurs my eyesight. It doesn't help as my wet hair sticks to my cheeks, blinding me even more.

I sprint to the door, yelling and screaming. I bang on the steel door, over and over. Then the unbreakable glass. The door was meant to withstand thousands of gallons of water. "Please!" I scream, banging on the door until my hands begin to bleed. I turn to worried Ashton. He turns one way, then sprints in the next direction. A wave slams into the side of the ship. Water pours onto the ship. Ashton and I are thrown back. I feel my ankle clip onto the railing of the ship. I swing down, my hand clasping around Ashton's wrist. My feet, curled around the metal bars of the railing are the only thing keeping me and Ashton from plunging into the swirling waters below. "KAT! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Ashton yells. "YOUR FATHER" He begins. I never knew much about my father. The fact that I was to know something about him made my body shake. And the fact that ice cold water is piercing my skin. "HE'S A T-" A wave smashes into another side of the boat. Ashton is thrown into the ripping waters, me along with him. As I fall, my head slams into the side of the boat. The last thing I remember is a comforting warmth wrapped around me.

*******~ Time Pass ~*******

My fingers rub over something. Something rough, hard and wet. Yet it was soft at the same time. Like it was clay that could be molded. I can hear a low rumble, like a breath. My head bangs and pounds. I cough, water spilling from my lungs. That's strange . . . I was breathing just fine before. My eyes flutter open. I look down at the strange substance underneath me. Blue. . . A deep blue, like a waterfall. Like, a real waterfall. It looked to be moving. But in the shape of scales. Mini, scale shaped waterfalls. I trace the scale shapes with my fingers. Again, they felt hard. I look up. "H-hello?" I ask. I hear a loud grumble then a, "RAAAUR !" (A/N: I had a fun time reading this out loud. Lol.) I jerk. A raur . Like from a "Dragon!" I say my thoughts. I almost fall off of the dragon's back. I sit up and study the dragon. It looked to be like a dragon from fairy tales It had a long snout, big green eyes and big blue horns. It's wings; leathery and blue. A wing span of about 20 feet. And long, spiked tale. From tip of the snout to point of the tail. About 25 feet. It's short legs ended in claws with nails about 3 feet long. I shake in my heels. I look at what I'm wearing. A gray dress. Gray heels. A gray belt. I shake my head. Why am I such a girly girl. . . . why am I? Who am I? Somehow my fingers find my necklace. I begin to pick it up. "WATCH OUT!" Somebody yells. I look up, but in a flash, searing hot water sprays from the dragon's mouth. I'm thrown off it's back. I scream as I tumble onto the ground. I look up again as another blast of boiling water is sprayed at three defenseless beings.


	4. Leo

**Okay, I'm super late, I know! I've been so busy reading the Divergent books and I'm starting the Harry Potter books! I'm so sorry I'm making you guys wait. I'm going to update either every or every other Tuesday! Yaaaaaaaaay! How long did I make you guys wait? Two or three was it? Well, anyway, I'm setting up a posting date for this story. Every other Tuesday that is. So if on Tuesday I don't post another chapter I give you guys permission to chase me down with swords and spears. PM me if I forget! But here; I gives You Cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) ! **

**_Leo_**

My boots crunch down on the dry, water-less dirt. I finger the ring in my pocket. (A/N For all you guys, Finger has another meaning. . . . .) It glows a faint green. With ever step closer I take to where it wants me to go it glows a shade darker. I glance down, studding my grease stained overalls and orange shirt. I look up at the sun, tilting my head. The sun is about half way to setting. About five or six at night is my guess. A soft breeze blows, ruffling my long and messy hair. I look down at the ring again. It had grown about a million times darker than before. The soft crunch of the dirt under my boots slowly calmed my bubbling inside my stomach. It calms the stirring of thoughts whistling in my head like wind. _What am I doing here? What am I? Who am I? _My thoughts swirl and bubble like a stew in my body. Thousands of questions more. _Where did I come from? What took my memory? Do I have any family? Any Friends? A girl friend? A home? _I watch as the ring shimmers, as bright as a star.

Voices. They speak softly, almost like warm breeze in fall. Like a whisper from a kid, giggling softly. But even from afar I can tell they are not giggling. They are grinding their teeth, well aware of something. Something harmful or dangerous. Something that can harm me before I find my answers. I begin to run, the ring almost as dark as the night sky. My feet speed, whipping up the dirt from under them. The ring slides onto each one of my fingers as I sprint. The brown of the trees mix and swirl like paint as I run by. Then I see them, two figures, two horses. I begin to slow, I don't want to scare them. That's when I hear a snort. I slide in the dirt, stopping myself. I turn on my heel.

"A horse?" I look at the horse. Its fur glitters and shines and moves in the light. It looks as if it's really on fire. I step forward, reaching out my hand. The horse snorts and trots towards my hand. I can feel it's heat from three feet away. It's _really _on fire. But it's not dead. Like. . . . Magic. The flames grow, dancing on the horse. "Hey there buddy." I say and smile. My head is pounding. I may be hallucinating. I smile then spin on my heel. I walk towards the figures. I can start to see how they look. A girl and a boy. The boy has messy, orange hair and freckles. He has a square face and large chest. His eyes are a deep, night sky blue. (A/N: You guys already know what Crystal looks like.) He's wearing blue jeans with a purple shirt. It looks as if there were words on it, but they had faded out.

"H-Hello?" I call, glancing at the horse. His new name is Smokey, Hehe. Both heads turn to me. I'm only about twelve feet away now. The girl turns to me. "And here is number three!" She says with a smile. Wow, she does not like like a smiling person. The boy looks up as the horses paw at the ground. "Here that?" He asks. I stop breathing. Nothing. I take a breath. Nothing. I shake my head. Thump. The tiniest of thumps, a far away stomp. "Yes." I whisper. Seconds afterwards the thumping is clear as dawn. The thing seems to be right in front of us- "GGWAAAAH" The girl jumps backwards as a giant emerges from the trees. It growls the bucks, charging. It snorts and flaps its. . . .wings? I step backwards slowly. A. . . . a . . . .a . . . . "DRAGON!" The boy yells. The dragon roars. It opens it's mouth, shooting out scolding hot water from it's mouth. A female on top of the creature yells as she gets thrown off of its back. Another stream of water shoots at me. My reflexes just seem to kick in as I diver forward, the water missing me by an inch. In fact, the steam still burns my face. I wince and scramble to my feet. I look up and meet the girl's eyes. Her hair is blue like water with strips of white. It looks as if her hair is a waterfall with the white, curled ends. Her blue and white eyes twinkle beautifully. Her pale skin makes her look even more perfect. Not to mention how skinny and buxom she is. . . but I'm not that kind of guy. Her full pink lips press into a thin line as she looks up. She runs directly towards the dragon. "Hey!" I call after her. Does she want to get herself killed. "BLU YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" She yells, stomping her foot down. The dragon stops and sits down like a dog, whimpering like a kicked puppy.

She tilts her head like she's surprised that she did that. She whips around to face me and the two others. She presses the heels of her hands together and sighs. "I'm sooo sorry!" She pleads. The orange haired boy stands up. "It's not your fault," He glares daggers at the water dragon. "I'm Jackson, but call me Jack." He says and hold out his hand. She quickly shakes it. "Name's Crystal, call me Cry." The goth girl says, also shaking the blue eyed beauty's hand. "Leo." I say smoothly. Did I. . . know that? I play with the ring in my pocket. I must have shoved it in there. The girl plays with the shell in her hand, not noticing it until she looks down. She studies the shell. "The name's Kynthia, but call me Kat." She states. "That's what It says on this at least." Her eyebrows scrunch together. "I don't remember that. Don't remember anything really." She groans, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes. "That makes two of us. " I reply.

"That makes all of us." Cry and Jack Say in unison.


	5. Jason

**Hey everybody! I know, I know. This update is posted on the due date (10/13/14). But I made this one longer, because of that reason. So I do hope that you forgive me, I have been spending way to much time on my other stories, getting chapters started for next week and such, that I have forgotten about this one. But, I do recommend my make your own character story (When We Came to Town) because I need some 'un-main' characters. I need boys because well, I need romance and more then half of the characters I received are girls. The ages range from 14-17, so it is quite hard to pair them up. But enough about my other stories, It is time for this one. I do believe I stated this in the beginning but I will state It again, In this story there will be parts. In these parts are views from different characters. The parts separate characters from where they are. Part 1 consists of all characters ending up in the forest, or clearing, part two will consist of all characters (That I use, not every single character at camp.) at CHB. There will be more chapters in my even parts (As the parts go 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10- and so forth.) because the characters are Percy J., Jason G., Frank Z., Annabeth C., Piper M., and Hazel L. **

**PLEASE READ- I believe it was in chapter 2, I signed off as HeroesOfOlympusBooks, yet in chapter 1 I signed off as GoddessOfTheGames. That is because my bestst (I know it's not a real word don't judge!) of friends, Brooklyn had written the chapter. She used to be on FanFic, but deleted her stories, changed her user name and stopped. But, she had signed off as herself and I left it up (At the time she was still on) to give her credit for writing it. Thanks for understanding!**

**Disclaimer- ALL PJO AND HOO CHARACTERS ARE RICK RIORDAN'S! ONLY THE PLOT AND OC'S ARE MINE!**

** Part 2- The Lost One**

_**Jason**_

My fingers immediately curl into the soft, brown, choppy locks of hair on Piper's head as we embrace. Her face is pressed up to my chest; her salty tears, staining my shirt. "Shhh," I coo, my free hand rubbing circles into the small of her back, " we'll find him sweetie, we will. We'll bring em' back. Don't worry."

In the past year, Leo and Piper have become amazingly close. Almost as close as me and Piper. He had helped her from stuff I couldn't, losing a caring parent is one of them. Piper's father had died of cancer about six months after the war. Piper had helped Leo through his problems too, as he had found Calypso cheating on him with one of Piper's siblings. She helped him through the breakup.

But now, he's gone.

It pains me to see Piper like this, sobbing into my shirt as we sit on my bed in my cabin. My head unintentionally finds the crook of Piper's neck, sniffing the sweet lemon scent of her hair. "Shhh, Pipes, come on now, we'll find him." I whisper into her ear, gently kissing that soft spot below it. She shivers at the gesture, but her tears begin to dry. "P-Promise Jace?" Piper asks, her voice wavering. I look into those big, shining eyes and can't help but smile. "Yes Pipes, Promise." I state, letting the emotion flow out into my voice. The way she crawls up, straddling my lap, I can tell she appreciates it. "Thanks Jason, I love you so much." She says before hugging me again, letting the tears trickle down her face. "I love you too Pipes. I promise we'll find Leo. Don't worry." She pulls away, looking me in the eyes. She leans in, pressing her soft, silky lips to mine. Our lips mold together, binding us as one. Sparks fly through my body as her tongue slides across my bottom lip, asking my permission to enter. I gladly open my mouth and allow our tongues to battle for dominance, like a dance. My hands slither around her waist as her arms hook around my moans into my mouth as she shifts her hips; rubbing herself against the tent in my pants.

We are interrupted by a knock on the door.

I quickly pull away from Piper, glancing at the door. She scrambles off my lap, smoothing down her hair. I take a pillow from my bed; sliding it over my lap. "C-" I begin, but notice my voice is squeaky. I cough "Come in!" I finish, my voice returning to it's deeper side. In steps Percy. Percy is wearing his usual; jeans, a CHB shirt, and white sneakers, which of course are caked with mud and sand. He seems to notice Piper smoothing down her shirt because he takes a step back and rubs the back of his neck. "Gods, did I interrupt something? Sorry, sorry, I didn't mea-" Piper interrupts him. "It's fine. There wasn't really anything to interrupt." Piper explains. Percy just laughs, glancing at me.

"Tell that to Sparky's pants."

"Oh gods!" I shove my face into my hands. Why gods? WHY MUST I GET HARD!? I

I listen as Percy laughs has hard as he can and Piper holds in a giggle. Even my girlfriend. Gods, I still get tingles when I hear that. _My Girlfriend._ I should be able to get hard. She's _mine. _And I'd say getting hard for my girlfriend is perfectly fine.

"Sorry, again," Percy states as his laughing subsides. "It's just that, the seven. . . " He coughs. "Well, six of us are needed in the big house. We have another camper on their way to camp Jupiter to fetch Frank and Hazel," He says, running some fingers through his messy hair. "Well, I'll be going now. We meet in an hour, so, you guys can continue. . . .whatever that was. . ." He states before running out the door, laughing like a madman. Piper giggles before looking at me. I wiggle my eyebrows at her, suggesting we do what he says. She laughs, but still crawls onto my lap, pressing her velvet lips to mine. Her hands sun up my arms, tracing every muscle; every dip; every curve, before slipping around my back. My hands rest on her hips; running up her curves and dips of her body. My teeth gently pull on her bottom lip, parting her lips. My tongue slowly snakes into her mouth; exploring every crevice and curve of her mouth. She rocks her hips; gliding along me, causing a deep groan to rumble in my chest. Only if she knew how bad I want her right now, she could understand. But even I know, that this is all we can do for now. That is because, one; We have to be at a meeting in.(We had been making out now for at least ten minutes) about forty minutes, and two; we aren't ready for that kind of step. We are both new to it. We could both embarrass ourselves to the point of death.

Sad really.

I slowly tug my lips from hers. She looks up at me; her eyes glazed over with lust. I lean into her neck, out skin touching; sending waves of sparks, that weren't from my powers, through my body. "Not yet Pipes." I whisper, nipping at her ear. I slowly pull back, a grin spreading onto my face.

"Now let's go before Jackson thinks I really did get into your pants."

I take her hand as we untangle; standing up, and walking out the door. We walk towards to bighouse, our hands locked, my thumb rubbing over her knuckles. We walk as slow as we can, knowing we still have an half an hour before we need to get there. The soft August breeze blows, causing Piper's hair to fly in the wind. The warm sun bakes down on our skin, I had already gotten quite the tan! I can't help but stare at her as we walk; the dry dirt and grass crunching underneath my sneakers. The air smells faintly of sea salt and sunblock. Plus the sweat in between. We walk by Annabeth and Percy as they sit by the campfire; their fingers intertwined and their mouths curled into smiles.

We chat about small things, like how we're doing with sword fighting, when Percy fell face first into Pegasi poop, or when Annabeth was to busy reading a book to notice it had been raining outside; where she was sitting, by the wonder what Frank and Hazel had talked about. But speaking of our friends causes us to think of him.

To think of Leo.

He has been gone for about four days now, but we're already crushed.

So we change the subject to _us._

"I'm kinda. . . scared Jace." Piper says in a hushed voice.

"Of what?"

"What will happen to us."

"What do you mean?"

"Seperated. . .what if we get-"

"That will never happen babe."

"Promise?"

"Promise! I will never let you go! I love you too much!"

Piper just nods, squeezing my hand.

"I love you too Jason."

Only then I realize what I had just said.

I Lean down, pressing my lips to hers. We mold together; the rest of the world blurring out. I smile against her lips, thinking of how she loves me back. Of how she feels the same. _Not here Jason! _I remind myself and reluctantly pull away from her. Then we hear the lap flap of wings, beating against the air.

We look up as Pegasi drop to the ground; two of them holding Frank and Hazel. They're both dressed normally; Camp Jupiter shirts and jeans. Plus the cape that is tied around Frank's neck. Piper and I rush over to them, as we haven't seen them in months. Percy and Annabeth soon follow.

I hug Frank as Piper does Hazel, them we switch. Percy and Annabeth then to the same thing.

"So is. . . .is it true?" Hazel asks shyly, tilting her head.

Annabeth sighs, "Afraid so. Four days with out his large mouth. . . .I thought I could use a break from his jokes but. . .I mean, this is bad. I miss him so much already!"

Piper nods with her, tears already forming in her eyes. I slowly rub the small of her back. I want ot comfort her as much as possible right now. She deserves to be comforted. . . but I wish she didn't need it in the first place.

Frank looks up from his Pegasi. "And by the way Jason," Frank shakes his head, "your horse. He's gone missing from our stables. We also have another camper missing with it. I didn't think much of it then but now. . . "

Annabeth interrupts, "You think they both went missing around the same time on purpose. You think . . ."

"We'll get another quest." Percy finishes their sentence.

And we stand there in silence. None of us say anything. We simply stand and shift from foot to foot, staring at the ground or squeezing our eyes shut, grinding out teeth.

Because that is the thing we dread most.

That and the fact,

we are separated.

We will have to feel the pain of knowing our good friend is out there, half dead, being chased by some monster with some snotty, slutty girl ogling behind him, being no sort of help.

Because we're not there either.

We have to feel the pain that everyday might be our last. And it might not be that bad.

If we didn't go through it every waking moments, minutes, seconds, hours, days of our lives since Percy and me were switched.

And that is the worst feeling possible.

**YAY! Well, our first pinch of M was in there, there will be more indeed! I hope this **

**chapter was okay for you guys, I tried really hard! Like really, really, really, really, really hard! Please please please review for who's POV you want next! Can't write if you can't review! Like really. . . . I NEED reviews! I might just stop writing this all together if I don't! Five reviews before I continue! Get that! FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE!** **I think we worked that out quite well indeed! Welp, I'm off!**

**Hugs & Kisses **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Goddess of the Games**_


End file.
